


Titanium

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inner Wolf, Jealous Derek, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке на кинк-фест "Дерек/Стайлз. юст Стайлза, Дерек в курсе, но считает, что это "детство в жопе заиграло" и всё у Стайлза пройдёт, сам меняет отношение в течении времени. Страдания и метания Стайлза по поводу своей опять неудачной любви. Неосознанная ревность Дерека, первый секс в машине после вспышки ярости/ревности Дерека."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни David Guetta feat Sia - Titanium  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/5752990u0eC

Первым не выдержал Джексон. 

– Ну и сколько это еще будет продолжаться?

Лидия тут же с силой пнула его под столом каблуком в лодыжку и Джексон, даже будучи оборотнем, от неожиданности ойкнул и замолк. Стая растерянно переглянулась. Скотт подозрительно побледнел и уткнулся в свою тарелку с омлетом. Эллисон опустила голову, будто она тут вообще не при делах. Питер хитро улыбнулся, но тут же поднес ко рту чашку, закрывая и без того трудночитаемое выражение лица. Айзек с Эрикой переглянулись и хором посмотрели на Стайлза. Который едва не выронил бутылку с молоком ничего не понимающему Дереку прямо на колени.

– Если вы соревнуетесь, кто быстрее испортит жизнь Стайлзу Стилински, то ты, блядь, Джексон, только что выиграл первое место. Можешь взять себе медаль.

Молоко из рук Стилински с шумом опустилось на стол. А сам он подхватил висящую на стуле красную толстовку и почти выбежал из кухни. В прихожей так громко хлопнула дверь, что картина, которую Питер притащил в восстанавливаемый дом Хейлов в порыве прекрасного, с грохотом слетела на пол.

Дерек обвел всех присутствующих вопросительным взглядом:

– Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, какого черта здесь происходит?

Эрика захихикала в салфетку, а Джексон снова уже было открыл рот, чтобы высказаться, но тут же почувствовал, как рука Лидии уверенно сжала его яйца, натурально угрожая. Дерек, конечно же, заметил подозрительное копошение под столом и потянулся за бутылкой, чтоб все-таки добавить молока себе в кофе и снова повторил вопрос.

– Случилось что-то? Или это проблемы Стилински, которые меня не касаются?

Прислушиваться к стае сейчас было практически бесполезно. У всех почти одновременно чуть ускорилось сердцебиение. И то, похоже, от предвкушения очередного изобличительного разговора за завтраком. Чтоб уличить во лжи, следовало бы спросить напрямую. А чтоб спросить напрямую, следовало правильно задать вопросы. Которых у Дерека внезапно стало несколько:

– Происходит что-то, чего я не знаю, но знаете вы все? – Хейл медленно перевел взгляд на Питера. Тот чувствовал себя будто школьник, который выучил домашнее задание и только и ждал, когда же его спросят. 

– Питер… – тихо подал голос Айзек.

– По-моему, уже поздно, не так ли? – старший Хейл поднялся из-за стола и подошел к Дереку, обходя его со спины. – Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным, – тихо, будто сам себе сказал он, положив ладони на плечи Дерека.

Дерек ощутимо напрягся, понимая, что все-таки что-то случилось. После всей этой длительной череды приключений с канимой и Джерардом пришло затишье. Почти год без единого происшествия и странностей. В стаю вернулись Эрика и Бойд, Скотт каким-то чудом исхитрился снова сойтись с Эллисон, а охотники, в частности Крис Арджент, перестали показательно преследовать соблюдающих кодекс оборотней. Воцарился своеобразный вооруженный нейтралитет. Дерек уладил бумажные дела со страховкой и дом, который ему предлагали оставить и на полученные деньги купить новый, начали восстанавливать. И за полгода почти отстроили его заново.

От всего этого альфа-волк как-то особенно тихо улегся на свое место, лишь изредка подавая признаки жизни, поскуливая и виляя хвостом, словно пес. Все было хорошо, все были дома. Даже Питер, который бывало не появлялся в доме неделями, перестал вызывать подозрения и вел себя как образцовый бета. 

Но что-то пошло не так.

Дерек понял это по тону Питера. Остальные притихли и старательно отводили глаза. Волк внутри встрепенулся и поднялся на ноги, заставив Дерека насторожиться и почти начать оглядываться по сторонам, думая откуда надвигается опасность.

– Мой дорогой племянник, скажи-ка, не заметил ли ты ничего странного в поведении Стайлза? – тон голоса Питера был почти мурлыкающим. Так он иногда разговаривал с Мелиссой, Дерек как-то подслушал их разговор. Та, видимо, все еще пугалась его, но животный магнетизм исправно делал свое дело.

– Стайлз?.. – Дерек растерянно сел прямо, двинув плечами, скидывая с них ладони Питера. – А что с ним не так? Меня должны касаться его подростковые проблемы?

Лидия наконец-то отпустила Джексона и выпрямилась. Все перестали жевать и уставились на Дерека. Когда же еще увидишь своего альфу в таком замешательстве.

– Раз никто не решается сказать прямо, так уж и быть, скажу я.

Когда кто-то действовал исходя не из соображений логики и явно не дружил с головой по части решения проблем, предпочитая запихивать все в безразмерный стенной шкаф, Лидия внутренне бесилась. И теперь, когда уголок пластинки пластыря отогнулся, следовало содрать его целиком: 

– Стайлз влюблен в тебя. 

Скотт закрыл лицо рукой и еле слышно запричитал, Элиссон тут же обняла его за плечи и прошептала, что все будет в порядке. Джексон притворно обиженно засопел, с интересом смотря на своего альфу, что тот будет делать услышав такие новости. Айзек перестал ковырять вилкой ломтик бекона.

– Вот черт, я проспорила Бойду двадцатку, – нарушила образовавшуюся тишину Эрика. – Думала, Дерек учует.

Старший Хейл только многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

Дерек молча поднялся из-за стола и ушел в свою комнату. Питер тут же бросился за ним.

***

Дерек лежал на кровати заложил руки за голову. Волк внутри настороженно поглядывал из укрытия, мол, человеческие проблемы его не касаются, но почему бы просто не выслушать, что скажет ему Стайлз. 

Хоть он и был человеком, но был частью стаи. Питер иногда называл его правильным стратегическим ходом Дерека: такое самое слабое звено в плане физической силы оказалось практически генератором и воплотителем многих вещей, которые не мог сделать оборотень.

В целом Стайлз давно уже перестал выводить Дерека из себя. Тот закрывал глаза на постоянные возмущения, что его блохастые друзья снова вляпались, а великий Стилински должен их спасать. Более того, в новом доме для него даже была заведена гостевая комната. Он редко там оставался, но когда вся стая и единственный человек были в сборе, Дерек чувствовал себя уверенней. 

Когда Дерек понял, что именно Стилински и стал той самой вишенкой в топе торта его спокойствия, было уже поздновато. Волк периодически тянулся к Стайлзу, будто уличная собака к случайному прохожему. У прохожего было чем с ней поделиться, и пес это знал и тянулся мордой к рукам. Дерек буквально на автопилоте одергивал его, не позволяя кому бы то ни было втереться волку в доверие.

В присутствии Стайлза Дерек снова чувствовал себя живым. И чувствующим. Сохранять мрачное выражение лица уже не получалось, и Хейл прокачался до нейтральной мины. Нулевая отметка между бесконтрольной, застилающей глаза яростью и полным удовлетворением жизнью.

Питер закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к стене.

– Ты иногда такой сын своего отца…

Дерек тут же вскинулся: хитрый лис знал, куда надо нажать, чтоб Дерек ему ответил.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Питер многозначительно подвигал бровями:

– Что и следовало доказать, – и тут же выставил руки в защитном жесте. Дерека злить не хотелось. Но тому было плевать, что ранения от альфы заживают куда дольше обычных. 

– Ты в курсе, что твоя мать сама предложила твоему отцу жениться на ней? Он бы еще долго присматривался к Талии, пока та не взяла все в свои руки. Мужчины в роду Хейлов поразительно глупы в любовных делах.

– Блядь. Питер, ты сам слышишь что говоришь?! – Дерек разогнался до отметки «Не влезай - убьет!» за секунду. – Это же Стилински, ты правда считаешь, что это у него серьезно, а не детство в заднице заиграло?!

Более абсурдной ситуации и придумать нельзя было. Хейл запустил ладонь в волосы, отводя их назад. 

И снова Стилински отличился. Только это не Эрика, которая почти сразу чуть ли не в постель к нему полезла. Это уютный Стайлз, к которому его волк явно был мягко говоря не равнодушен. И унять навострившего уши зверя уже было нельзя. Волк будто подталкивал сзади под колени, мол, иди, чертов человек, посмотри на него, он же сладкий и весь твой, ну же, только руку протяни и возьми.

– Если ты думаешь, что вся твоя стая – это кучка школьников, то спешу тебя разочаровать, – снова подал голос Питер, явно наслаждающийся видом внутреннего смятения и подрыва баланса у своего альфы. – Номинально они еще школьники. Но я могу точно сказать, что они уже понимают всю ответственность, пришедшую к ним с новой силой. Ты знал, что Стайлз тоже всерьез задумывается об укусе?

Волк накрепко вцепился зубами в брючину Дерека, таща его на поиски их человека. Дерек поднялся, почти машинально отталкивая зубастую пасть от новых джинсов, и тут же остановился:

\- Укус? Хах, что еще может наболтать этот недоумок? Его чертов рот не закрывается и несет всякую херню! 

\- Ну так найди его рту иное применение.

Питер поспешил ретироваться, пока Дерек не решил поточить о него когти и клыки.

Дерек тяжело плюхнулся на кровать и уронил лицо в ладони. Ну, блять, приплыли. Какое ему дело до этих малолеток и какого черта Питер так волнуется на его счет. Сводня, блять. Такая почва для поиска скрытого смысла, но Дерек совсем не знал с какой стороны начать копать. Да и стоит ли копать вообще, ведь Питер не произнес ни единого лживого слова.

Со Стилински надо было поговорить. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

В кухне было тихо. Лидия с Джексоном уехали по магазинам, Эллисон тоже собиралась ехать домой, а Айзек со Скоттом прощались с ней и собирались вместе пойти побросать мяч на школьной площадке. Эрика при виде альфы сделала великолепный покер-фейс и протянула ему телефон Стайлза, забытый им же на столе. 

Дерек только фыркнул и полез за бумажником. Он молча вытащил пятьдесят долларов и положил на ладонь девушки, обменивая на телефон. 

– Стайлз скорей всего к обрыву поехал, – великодушно сообщила Эрика и тут же затолкала купюру в карман джинсов.

 

Стилински и правда обнаружился у обрыва. Просто стоял там, сунув руки в карманы. Наверное, и сам не заметил, что оставил мобильник в логове оборотней, так резво убегал.

Теперь, когда Дерек узнал этот секрет Стилински, говорить было еще труднее. Он остановился и выбрался из машины, чересчур громко хлопнул дверцей, закрывая ее. Стилински даже не оглянулся. Интересно, он что, знал, что кто-то придет его оттуда забрать или ему было действительно похрен что произойдет?

– Ты забыл телефон. Вот, держи, – Дерек подошел почти вплотную к Стайлзу и остановился. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не оглянулся, будто оглох и ослеп. 

– Уходи, волчара. Тебя я хочу видеть сейчас меньше всего, – как-то полузадушено выдохнул Стайлз, все так же не глядя назад.

От такого тона Дерек едва не выронил телефон. И поспешно обошел Стайлза, чтоб заглянуть ему в лицо.  
Стайлз коротко глянул на оборотня и опустил голову. Такого Стилински он еще не видел. Тому будто кусок жизни вырезали, высосали дочиста. Нижняя губа предательски задрожала, будто он вот-вот заревет. Только этого, блядь, Дереку и не хватало. С ревущими детьми он еще как-то мог справиться, а вот с подростками, тем более влюбленными в него, совсем не знал что делать. Хейл молча сунул ему в руки телефон и поспешил свалить. Его, блядь, это не касается. Сам вляпался – значит пусть и разбирается.

–Знаешь, Дерек, – негромко начал Стайлз, на автопилоте спрятав телефон в карман толстовки. – Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Я же лузер Стилински. Ты бы даже не посмотрел в мою сторону, если бы я не был связан с вами, блохастыми.

Дереку нечего было на это ответить. Чистейшая правда. Волк взволнованно забил хвостом по задним лапам и пригнул уши.

– Лидия сказала, что я еще встречу того, кто увидит меня. А я второй раз с разбегу бьюсь о ту же стену.

Хейл молча развернулся и пошел к машине. Наверное, если он сейчас скажет, что даже не рассматривал Стайлза в качестве возможного партнера, потому что он попросту гребанный школьник, тот просто сиганет с обрыва. Хер их разберет, что у подростков сейчас на уме.

Дерек обошел сиротливо стоящий у лесной дороги джип Стилински и подошел к Камаро.

– Езжай домой, Стайлз, – как можно мягче сказал Дерек, открывая дверь. Конечно же, Стайлз его не слышал. Но будто в ответ ему послышалось сдавленное «Да пошел ты…»

*** 

Дерек сразу понял, что никого из стаи нет в доме. Питер встретил его на веранде. Он лениво качался в кресле, отталкиваясь ногой.

– Но ты подумай от чего отказываешься. Молодой неиспорченный мальчик. Куда приятнее этой шлюхи Кейт, – Питер невинно сложил ладони домиком на груди. – И отец у него шериф. Выгодное приобретение, Дерек, не так ли?

О да. Дерек тут же сатанел, едва начинал чувствовать истинную натуру своего дядюшки. Тот юлил до последнего и затем со знанием дела загонял добычу в ловушку, нарочно выжирая самые сладкие куски:

– А знаешь, Стайлз сейчас явно в таком состоянии, что пойдет за любым, кто его поманит. Подумай, а то я мог бы им заняться.

Альфа, зарычав, набросился на него и прижал к дощатому полу, угрожающе царапнув когтями по артерии у горла. Старший Хейл только гаденько усмехался, глядя как пошла в крови Дерека химическая реакция от его слов.

Всего лишь нужен катализатор. Остальное произойдет само собой.

***  
Лора не ругает его. А только молча смотрит в глаза. И только каждый раз, когда Дерек пытается отвести взгляд, еще сильнее впивается в его запястье когтями.

Лора стала альфой. Она была старшей, что вполне логично. Отец бы хотел, чтоб альфой был Дерек, но в тот день у дома ближе всех оказалась Лора. 

Круг из веток рябины прочной стеной отгораживал дом, и не позволял даже на метр приблизиться к дому. Пожарные приехали только тогда, когда спасать было уже нечего. И некого.

Питера забрали в больницу, он был единственным выжившим в пожаре. Он помог сестре выбраться из подвала и передать силу альфа-волка Лоре. А Талия за это из последних сил вытолкнула Питера за пределы круга. 

Когда Лора рассказывала это, Дерек не мог поверить, что кому-то из оборотней под силу пройти через рябиновые преграды. С другой стороны, он знал, что раны от аконитовых пуль могли излечиваться при помощи аконита другого сорта, так что принял все так, как оно произошло.

И сам заточил себя в яму, не давая себе выбраться наружу из болота вины и сожаления. Ведь это он привел в дом охотницу, он убедил семью, что она безвредна. Он позволил себя увести и обмануть, в то время как остальные члены семьи Кейт, которые тогда приехали навести порядок в Бейкон Хилс, заживо сожгли все, что у него на тот момент было.

Лора не говорила ему, что все произошедшее случилось по вине Дерека. Никто не знал, что юношеская любовь обернется бедой. Лора не пыталась протянуть руку и вытащить его. Зная насколько упрям может быть ее брат, она просто дала ему время пережить, пропустить все через себя. Она дала ему слово быть рядом, если понадобится ее помощь.

В Нью-Йорке их приютила стая Смитов. Дерек был благодарен им за то, что просто дали им пристанище, а не пытались изображать их семью. Едва Лоре исполнился двадцать один год, они с Дереком переехали в собственную квартиру.

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Лора закончила школу менеджмента, а Дерек ходил на подготовительные курсы и возился в автомастерской друга семьи Смитов.

Спустя несколько лет спокойной и размеренной жизни Лора услышала зов. Дерек сразу заподозрил неладное и предложил ехать в Бейкон Хилс вместе, но сестра была непреклонна. 

– Я позвоню оттуда, как только узнаю, что произошло. А заодно и навещу дядю Питера, – она по привычке клюнула его в щеку и выбежала из дома к приехавшему такси. Дерек растерянно встал в дверях и согласно кивнул, думая, что с Лорой уж точно ничего не случится.

Когда Лора не вышла на связь, Дерек поехал за ней. И благополучно вляпался в расставленную ловушку. Только вот что тем самым пришедшим альфой был Питер, совсем не догадывался. Волк внутри чувствовал только радость и близость живого члена стаи, а не угрозу, исходящую от него. 

Той ночью Дерек не мог уснуть. Он всегда на отлично справлялся с полнолунием, но по приезду в Бейкон Хилс все накопленное спокойствие и уверенность куда-то испарились. Его бесило все и вся, особенно то, что он не мог найти Лору, хотя повсюду был ее запах. Она совершенно точно была здесь и, кажется, пряталась где-то поблизости. 

Волк настороженно вел носом и направлял Дерека. Тот шел не разбирая дороги, продираясь сквозь грязь и заросли туда, откуда запах был сильнее. Когда дом еще был целым, этой дорогой к дому семья пользовалась только когда полностью обращенная возвращалась с ночных тренировок бет. Человек в здравом уме туда бы не сунулся. Но Дереку было наплевать. 

Когда к запаху Лоры прибавился металлический привкус крови во рту, Дерек побежал.

На поляне возле огромного дерева, на ветвях которого были приделаны веревочные качели, лежала половина тела Лоры. В полностью обращенном состоянии. 

Дерек упал на колени и завыл. Теперь он остался один на один с собой и своей во много раз усиливающейся виной. Он опять не смог ничего сделать. Не удержал, не защитил. 

Он улегся рядом с останками тела и тоже полностью обратился. Предательское «Мам… Я снова всех подвел», так и рвалось из горла вместе с воем. Но волчий бог забирал души оборотней безвозвратно. Дерек мог выть и орать сколько угодно, его некому было услышать.

Хейл закопал тело рядом со сгоревшим домом. По традиции обмотал могилу спиралью из веревки с вплетением аконита и посадил рядом небольшой куст.

Стоило уходить. Навестить еще раз дядю и возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Память земли и его территории держала бы его сильнее, будь он альфой. 

Ко всему прочему Дерек к своему ужасу уловил запах еще одного беты. Свежеобращенного. Возможно, даже укус он получил от неизвестного альфы, которого Дереку пришлось искать. Поиски завели в тупик, а вот явно не отличающийся умом и сообразительностью бета Скотт Маккол заявился к дому сам.

И не один. С ним был человек. Человек явно знал, что случилось с его другом. Но принимал это как должное. Без иррационального страха перед необъяснимым.

– Это частная территория, уходите отсюда, – Дерек бросил Скотту его ингалятор и ушел сам. Подростки еще какое-то время околачивались возле дома, шумно обсуждая, что это Дерек Хейл и что он забыл здесь, ведь его дом сгорел.  
После вечеринки у Лидии и ночной охоты отца Элиссон Арджент, Дерек окончательно убедился, что тот, другой альфа не просто так укусил Скотта. Он собирал новую стаю и явно намеревался втянуть в нее и Дерека. Но Дерек не понимал, почему он не может его учуять. Совсем не может. 

Альфа не звал даже новорожденного бету. Скотт, конечно же, не искал своего альфу, но исправно слетал с катушек при малейшем выбросе адреналина. Даже тренировки его друга, Стайлза, плохо помогали. Хотя тут скорее была сила самовнушения, что с ним все хорошо и что его драгоценной Элиссон ничего не угрожает. Ну, кроме его самого.  
Когда за Дереком приехала полиция, чтобы арестовать его, он не сопротивлялся. Шерифу нечего было ему предъявить, ведь следы на теле Лоры указывали на то, что ее разорвал зверь.

Стайлз еще тогда совершил идиотский поступок – залез в машину и решил сказать ему, что не боится Дерека. Если бы Дерек не хотел разорвать их обоих за то, что они раскопали могилу, то возможно бы просто рассмеялся Стилински в лицо. Как же, не боится. Но тот пару секунд смотрел так смело, что Хейл, не сводя с него глаз, посоветовал бояться его друга. Ведь если Дерек может себя контролировать, то Скотт, обратившись, явно не становится пушистым и милым волчонком, которому можно сказать «Фу!» и в случае чего, накинуть поводок.

Человеческая сторона Дерека понимала, что школьникам сложно понять, почему он не заявил в полицию первым, и потом даже сам скрыл улику в виде второй части тела, просто закопав ее возле потрепанного пожаром дома.  
Дерек был рожден оборотнем. Он не собирался понимать, чем мотивировались школьники, когда один из них собирался встречаться с дочкой охотников, намереваясь скрывать мои мохнатые проблемы, а второй – просто вертеться среди оборотней, нисколько не боясь.

Возможно, будь он человеком, он бы понимал, что значит слово «дружба». Но вместо этого у него было понятие стаи, безусловного доверия внутри нее и понимание иерархии в стае. И сейчас Дерек был слаб, как никогда. 

***

Стилински не заметил того, как стремительно Дерек столкнул Лидию с пьедестала, взобрался на первое место и вальяжно разлегся там, поглядывая алыми глазами. Стайлз сам упустил тот момент, когда он начал мысленно слагать песенки в стиле «мне нравится, как Дерек идет, мне нравится, как Дерек смотрит, как рычит, как угрожает вырвать горло зубами и пугает более страшной расправой». Совсем упустил и оно понятно. Аддерал лишь только создавал призрачную структуру действий в его сознании. Стайлз перестал отдавать себе отчет в совершении тех или иных действий. Ну, так, спустил все на тормозах, когда появились первые звоночки. 

Когда после встречи с канимой в бассейне, Стайлз два часа держал Дерека на плаву, откуда только силы взялись. У оборотня все не начинался процесс регенерации, и яд действовал и действовал. С таким трудом добытый телефон и Скотт, сбросивший после первого слова. 

Тогда Стайлз узнал, как именно выглядит полное отчаяние. Силы утекали со скоростью света и когда Стайлз собрал оставшиеся в кулак и попытался добраться до поручня бассейна, чтоб хоть Дерека вытащить из воды и позорно не утопиться самому, явился Скотт. 

В тот вечер он долго не мог заснуть. Провалявшись в полубреду несколько часов, Стайлз поднялся и сбросил с себя одеяло. Футболка вся была влажная от выступившего пота, член стоял так, что от возбуждения аж уши закладывало.

Стайлз только застонал – теперь еще на одну проблему больше. Аккуратно приспустив боксеры, он сжал пальцами головку и скользнул рукой вниз по стволу. И почти сразу упал обратно на кровать, содрогнувшись в охватившем все тело оглушительном оргазме. Наскоро вытершись салфетками, Стайлз снова накрылся одеялом с головой и повернулся на бок.  
Что там Дерек говорил про доверие? Как много он в этом понимает, если позволяет себя держать хлипкому человечишке.

Который даже не в его стае. Тогда еще не был.

Стайлз до утра сочинял разговор, с которым он как бы невзначай подкатит к Хейлу и ткнет его носом в пробелы в его системе выдачи доверия на развес.

Оставшуюся ночь ему снился Дерек, обнимающий его и не дающий утонуть в вязком лесном болоте. Разговор благополучно забылся со звоном будильника. Стилински с опаской вытащил руку из-под одеяла, нащупывая на столике у кровати противно пищащий будильник, и перекатился на живот, проваливаясь в очередное сновидение.

Во сне Дерек мягко прижимался к Стайлзу со спины и легко потирался бедрами о его ягодицы. Отогнав от себя остатки сна, он поерзал на кровати и задушено вскрикнул, особенно сильно приложившись членом к матрасу. Утренний предательский стояк как бы говорил ему «Привет!».

 

Или же все случилось, когда Стайлз на середине разговора со Скоттом беззастенчиво уставился на спину Дерека и дернулся, чуть ли не потянувшись рукой провести по завиткам татуировки-трискелиона между лопаток. Интересно, татуировка более выпуклая по сравнению с остальной кожей или ему только это кажется? Пытливый разум тянулся грязными ручонками, подкидывая ярких вспышек в мыслепоток. А больно ли было набивать? А что она значит для самого Дерека?

В тот день Дерек как обычно тренировал волчат. На этот раз с полным обращением. Стилински остался сидеть на траве возле озера в лесу и писать эссе по литературе рядом с кучей запасной одежды, на случай, если при трансформации старая придет в негодность, а нужно будет в чем-то вернуться к дому. Как выяснилось, у оборотней почти не было комплексов по поводу собственной наготы. Или это было инстинктивное, что выявилось после первого обращения. Стайлз просто предпочел не задумываться о том, что его лучший друг вполне непротив побегать по лесу голым. Хватит с него и просто лучшего друга-оборотня. 

В лесу было прохладно, и Стайлз подумал поддеть под толстовку чей-нибудь свитер. Иначе стая по приходу могла бы обнаружить лишь замороженную тушку Стилински. Ему не разрешили пойти со всеми, потому что Дерек сказал, что в полном обращенном состоянии беты могут не до конца себя контролировать. Стайлз, подумав, что еще не один раз увидит полностью обращенных оборотней, кивнул, соглашаясь побыть в отдалении от всех.

Стайлз выкопал из кучи одежды небрежно сложенный джемпер грязно-бежевого цвета. Почему такой крутой альфа предпочитал такой отстойный стиль в одежде – для него было загадкой. Развернув вещь полностью, он убедился, что она точно принадлежит Дереку, оглянулся по сторонам и прежде, чем сообразить, что он делает, осторожно принюхался к ткани. 

Джемпер пах стиральным порошком и ничем больше. Больше никаких примесей. Стайлз разочарованно опустил руки и вздохнул. О господи, теперь выяснилось, что он еще и фетишист. Теперь точно гореть ему в аду.

– Стайлз, – раздался за спиной негромкий голос Маккола. – Одна половина меня хочет знать, почему ты стоишь и нюхает одежду Дерека, но вторая половина подсказывает мне, что лучше бы мне этого не знать.

Стилински мысленно еще раз проклял тот день, когда отказал Питеру. Вот сейчас оборотнические суперспособности были как нельзя кстати. А теперь ему придется как-то выкручиваться и пытаться соврать Скотту, вернувшемуся за бутылкой с водой, зачем он так сделал.

Он было уже открыл рот, чтоб вылить на друга поток оправданий, но Скотт оказался умнее:

– Только не говори, что запал на Дерека.

Стайлз покраснел как помидор и выронил кофту из рук. У Скотта всегда отлично получалось выдумывать абсурдные предположения. Но в этот раз он попал точно в цель. Стилински нервно зарылся рукой в волосы и облизнул губы. То, что его лицо полыхало от смущения, он предпочел не думать.

– Чувак, я сам не знаю, как так произошло.

Теперь настала очередь Маккола подавиться водой.

***

Скрывать от лучшего друга свою внезапную любовь было тяжело. Стайлз как мог старательно заглядывался на Лидию, говорил о ее божественной красоте и продолжал восхищаться ей еще громче, чем обычно.

Иногда он понимал, что слишком залипает на Дерека, спохватывался, и снова ловил глазами Лидию, которая по счастливой случайности обычно оказывалась поблизости.

После случая в лесу, когда Скотт раскрыл его маленькую тайну, Стайлз долго шифровался и старался не посещать стайные тренировки. Не хотелось палиться еще сильнее, потому что Скотт в таких делах был как слон в посудной лавке. И Дерек сразу же заметил бы, что что-то не так.

Дерек тогда активно занимался домом. И Стайлз бессовестно пользовался тем, что его внимание было отвлечено, и вовсю буквально облизывал Дерека взглядом.

А потом возвращался домой, поднимался в свою комнату, почти на ходу скидывая с себя одежду. Стайлз забирался в душ и, прежде чем включить воду, долго стоял, прижимаясь горящим лбом к прохладному кафелю, пережидая, пока утихнет белый шум в голове.

Это было больно. Так больно, что Стайлзу казалось, что его давит многотонным прессом, и грудная клетка не выдержит и вот-вот с хрустом треснет.

Когда Джексон, а затем и Лидия, так выдали его Дереку, Стайлзу захотелось исчезнуть. Раствориться. А потом вернуться и стереть всем память, чтоб они никогда больше не вспоминали, что был такой Стайлз.

А Дерека бы еще и пнул куда-нибудь в место побольнее.

***

3  
***

Лидия подкараулила Стайлза у дома. Силой скрутила ему руки и зажала ладонью рот.

– Тихо, – шепнула она ему на ухо, затаскивая в дом. Стайлз что-то возмущенно промычал, едва не обслюнявив Лидии руку. 

– Стайлз, это ты? – голос отца послышался из кухни. Видимо, он был чем-то занят, раз не вышел встретить сына сам.

Лидия строго глянула Стайлзу в глаза и молча приказала отвечать. Стайлз обеими руками оторвал ее ладонь от своего лица.

– Пап, это я и Лидия.

Лидия громко сказала свое дежурное «Добрый вечер, мистер Стилински» и, схватив Стайлза под локоть, потащила его к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, в комнату Стайлза.

Втолкнув Стайлза внутрь и захлопнув дверь, Лидия остановилась и хищно осмотрела своего пленника. Тот был удивлен проявленным вниманием, но явно не понимал, с чего бы это вдруг на него оно свалилось.

– Лидия, сейчас не самое лучшее время, чтобы посоревноваться в реслинге, – начал Стайлз, усаживаясь на кровать и снимая рюкзак. Приобретенная после укуса Питера физическая сила Лидии его все еще пугала. Особенно тогда, когда она пользовалась ей неожиданно. 

Честно, он всегда был рад видеть Лидию, но только не сегодня. Стайлз потер глаза и полез в рюкзак за конспектами. Дополнительные занятия для поступления в университет выматывали физически, но Стайлз был этому рад: не нужно было выдумывать отговорки почему он не появляется на тренировках и вообще не появляется на пороге дома Хейлов.

– Ты решил все бросить, так? – Лидия снова сбила его с ног вопросом. 

Бросить? Стайлз задумался, а было ли ему что бросать. Определенно, нельзя бросить то, чего не было. Только вот перестать думать о Дереке он не мог.

– Я не понимаю, про что ты говоришь? – Стайлз поднялся и запнулся о рюкзак на ровном месте. Даже вещи были против него.

– Ты говорил с Дереком? Он тебя отшил? – тон Лидии в общем-то не предвещал ничего хорошего и Стайлз внутренне подобрался, настраиваясь на словесный пинг-понг:

– Мы не говорили с ним. Я из понятливых, знаешь ли.

– Послушай, я знаю, что ты врешь, – Лидия пододвинула к кровати компьютерный стул и оседлала его. – Причем врешь ты даже не мне.

Стайлз только фыркнул в ответ:

– Все врут.

Лидия покачала головой и выпрямилась, сложив руки на спинке стула. Стайлз снова по привычке засмотрелся на нее, но уже без привычного покалывания внутри. Теперь всех этих бабочек в животе вызывал Дерек, и от всего этого ни разу не становилось легче. 

– Я так устала от лжи вокруг, – Лидия снова стала сама серьезность. – Теперь я слышу и вижу ложь, чувствую ее кожей. Но самое забавное, что я вижу всех этих волков.

– Волков? Тебя снова преследуют видения? – Стайлз так и подскочил на месте. Слова Лидии его пугали. Все-таки альфы рода Хейлов были с отклонениями. Или это распространялось на альф, которые получили силу неестественным путем. 

Потому что укушенная Питером Лидия не могла обращаться, но теперь физически была куда сильнее самого Питера. Слух, зрение и обоняние усилились – стандартный пакет услуг при укусе, но без обрастания шерстью и вырастания клыков.

– Волков фантомных. Ну, знаешь, они норовят рычать на меня, потому что у меня нет волка, а я их вижу.

Стайлз удивленно приоткрыл рот. Таких подробностей он не ожидал. Все они думали, что Лидия быстро адаптировалась и восстановилась. Теперь никто не мог назвать ее прежней городской сумасшедшей Мартин. Да и у Джексона, по какой-то волчьей магии, потерлись из памяти воспоминания о том, как он был канимой и сколько людей он успел убить. Теперь он оставался все тем же заносчивым говнюком. Ну, только с оборотническими способностями.

– Вот как… 

– Да. И я вижу, что волчонок Дерека тянется к тебе. А Дерек все время держит его на цепи, – Лидия смущенно помахала руками в воздухе, подбирая слова для того, чтоб донести до Стайлза суть.

– Волчонок? Разве Дерек не достаточно взрослый? Или это не от возраста зависит? Или…Что? – Стайлз дернулся и нервно потер руки. – Дерек что?

– Стайлз, ты идиот? Дерек врожденный оборотень. У него железный контроль над волком с рождения. Но когда ты рядом, у него как раздвоение начинается, волчонок все чувствует, – Лидия улыбнулась, разглядывая ошеломленного такой информацией Стайлза. – Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

Стайлз честно пытался уловить всю эту фишку с внутренними волками. Да, Дерек был не совсем человек, кроме этого, слишком круто выглядящий не-человек из всех, кого Стайлз видел в своей жизни. И, разумеется, был не из его лиги.

– Я должен что-то сделать, чтобы Дерек спустил волка с цепи?

– Нет.

– А что тогда? 

– Просто достань свою самооценку из задницы и покажи Дереку, что он не единственный, на кого ты можешь обратить внимание, – яркие губы растянулись в хитрой улыбке, вызывая почти такую же ответную у Стайлза. – Теперь понимаешь?

Стайлз кивнул, подходя к Лидии и обнимая ее. Все-таки было странно, что бывшая любовь всей его жизни дает такой тонкий совет как заполучить другую не менее важную для Стайлза любовь. 

Лидия хлопнула Стайлза по бедру, отстраняясь.

– Ага! Даже «Космополитен» читать не пришлось. Спасибо тебе, – Стайлз улыбнулся. От переполнявшей его легкости тело грозилось улететь. Почти как тогда, когда Дерек собственноручно стирал с его кожи пятна краски. 

Эрика разоралась, что запах ее достал, и что ей не помогает защитная маска. И тогда Стайлз вызвался помочь Дереку покрасить одну из дверей, последнюю, брошенную незаконченной Эрикой. 

Он стащил с себя футболку и вооружился кистью. Эрика протянула ему новый респиратор и ушла. Дерек только молча проводил ее взглядом и коротко бросил Стилински, что дверь на втором этаже. И сам ушел договариваться о дизайне дома с приехавшей хорошенькой девушкой-дизайнером.

Стайлз яростно красил поверхность, рискуя процарапать кистью дверь насквозь. Краска была чересчур жидкой, и Стайлз умудрился заляпаться почти по уши. Хорошо, что хоть джинсы на нем были старые, тренировочные. 

Краска водой не отмывалась. Стайлз до красноты тер кожу мылом, почти смиряясь с мыслью, что домой он пойдет пятнистым, как леопард-альбинос. 

На его возню в ванную заглянул Дерек. Он все так же молча оглядел проблему и ушел. Через пару минут он вернулся, держа в руках бутылку с растворителем и упаковку ватных дисков Эрики.

– Этим должно стереться, – бросил он, положив все на полку.

Стайлзу показалось, что он надышался парами краски и попал в рай с единорогами и феями. Потому что когда Дерек собственноручно отвинтил крышку и смочил диск в жидкости, чтобы смыть со Стайлза краску, тот покраснел всем телом и замер в напряженной позе. Словно его резать собрались, а не мыть.

Но Дерек только стер пару пятен с предплечья, показывая, и убеждаясь, что краска действительно смоется. И снова ушел, оставляя Стайлза в луже непонятных чувств и ощущений.

 

Лидия терпеливо переждала, пока Стайлза отпустят явно приятные воспоминания, и засобиралась уходить:

– Ты должен посещать наши тренировки, – наманикюренный пальчик уперся Стайлзу прямо в солнечное сплетение. – Если не придешь сегодня вечером, пеняй на себя.

Стайз покачнулся от тычка и потер рукой место, куда его ткнули. Все-таки, Лидии еще предстояло как-то разобраться с новой силой.

– Окей, напугала!

Конечно же, вечером на тренировке Стайлз не появился. Он предусмотрительно отключил телефон и тонкой полоской рассыпал на пороге дома и на подоконнике рябиновый пепел, взятый у Дитона. 

Лидия, давшая пищу для размышлений и породившая надежду, сегодня может идти нахрен.

***

Дерек ходил из угла в угол.

– Если ты не успокоишься, я начну думать, что ты двинулся на Стайлзе окончательно, – Питер как всегда угадывал его мысли. Дерек и правда думал, что все эти ощущения и нарастающее беспокойство – все это последствия общения со Стилински тогда, у обрыва. 

Волк злился и недовольно скалился на всех, никого к себе не подпуская и все чаще перехватывая контроль над человеческим телом. Дерек не один вечер после тренировки провел в раздумьях, какого хрена Стилински не приходит. Ответ в принципе плавал на поверхности. Не нужно было копать глубоко, чтоб все понять.

– Мне кажется, вам поговорить нужно, – Питер снова предпринял попытку дотронуться до Дерека. С таким же успехом он мог взяться обеими руками за оголенный провод в 220 вольт. Но тогда бы хоть крови было меньше.

– Думаешь, я не пытался? – заорал Дерек Питеру в лицо, прижимая его к полу. История повторялась. Питер закатил глаза, мысленно считая те разы, что Дерек не замечал очевидного, и его приходилось тыкать носом в единственно правильное решение. А Дерек, в благодарность, снова и снова норовил разодрать своего дядю на части.

Дерек и правда пытался поговорить. С того разговора у обрыва прошло чуть больше месяца. А именно 46 дней, Дерек не заметил, как дни сосчитались сами собой. Никто из стаи не контактировал со Стайлзом. Только Скотт переписывался с ним по скайпу по вечерам и был в курсе того, что Стилински собрался поступать в Нью-Йоркский университет. Конечно же, ему было не до тренировок. Но вот такого откровенного игнора Дерек не ждал. 

А когда волк пригнал Дерека ночью к дому Стайлза, и Дерек обнаружил рябину на пороге, то волк и вовсе поник, жалобно заскулив. Как мог их человек так поступить, когда он сам весь пах желанием дать себя приручить? Дерек обнаружил себя сидящим прислоненным к двери Камаро, чуть влажным от утренней росы. Рассветное солнце растекалось по небу красочным пятном, а свет в комнате Стайлза все не выключался. Дерек, кое-как утихомирив волка, уселся за руль и вставил ключ зажигания. Нечего ему тут делать, если их не ждут.

Вовремя подоспевший Айзек разнял их и оттащил Дерека в сторону. Тот рвался добить Питера и утробно рычал. Не то волк все никак не мог простить того, что Питер намекнул, что может посягнуть на их человека, не то просто злился, слушая эмоции человеческой стороны.

– Якорь! – зарычал Айзек ему в ухо. 

Дерек обмяк и осел на пол. Когти и зубы втянулись, отпуская, и передавая контроль человеку.

– С таким якорем ваш корабль может пойти ко дну, – философски заметил Питер, спешно заращивая порезы, вздыхая, что Дерек снова испортил ему одежду.

– Хуй с ним, – выдохнул Дерек, поднимая голову. Айзек уселся рядом с ним на пол и прислонился к его плечу. Волк потянулся к члену стаи и затих. Дерек тут же затянул ошейник на его шее. Все эти выверты и волк, срывающийся сам по себе – все попахивало шизофренией. Особой оборотнической разновидностью. 

– Хуй с ним? Это теперь твой рецепт на все случаи жизни, Дерек? – осторожно поинтересовался Питер, отступая к выходу из комнаты. Затем хлопнула входная дверь.

Дерек промолчал, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, поднимая вместе с собой и Айзека. Следовало съесть что-нибудь и нормально выспаться. В любой непонятной ситуации ешь и ложись спать – как говорила Лора. 

Дерек на ватных ногах прошел к кухне. Кажется, Эрика говорила что-то про ужин для их уютной волчей семейки. 

Эрика встретила его в дверях кухни. Наверняка подслушивала, но не решалась встревать в разговор. Она с разбегу запрыгнула на Дерека, и тот машинально подхватил ее под бедра. Эрика тут же прижалась губами к губам Дерека и просунула язык в его рот, намереваясь поцеловать. Или зализать. Волк тут же грубо оттолкнул ее, напоминая человеческой стороне, что это Эрика, волчица. Сколько она еще будет тренировать свой животный магнетизм, отыгрываясь за все те годы, что окружающие считали ее пустым местом? Волчица хитро потянулась, разминая лапы перед еще одним прыжком. На этот раз досталось Айзеку – он вошел на запах ужина следом. Айзек отталкивать ее не собирался и словно сам ждал, когда его выберут. 

Дерек ни слова не сказал, оставив волчат разбираться между собой прямо на кухонном полу. Он вытащил из кухонного шкафчика тарелку, взял себе двойную порцию ароматного рагу из кастрюли и сунул разогреваться в микроволновку. Эрика постаралась на славу.

Микроволновка пикнула, сообщая, что блюдо разогрето. Айзек поднял за руки Эрику с пола и усадил ее за стол. Сам тоже последовал примеру Дерека, взяв порцию рагу себе и Эрике. 

Перед Дереком материализовалась тарелка, а на плечо ему легла рука, поглаживая между лопаток.

– Знаешь, а ведь мы можем притащить тебе Стайлза, если сам трусишь идти, – пропела Эрика, водя острыми ногтями по плечу Альфы. 

– А рябину на пороге как обойдешь? – Дерек раздраженно клацнул зубами о ложку, сосредоточенно поглощая еду. 

– Ну, мы можем попросить Лидию, – сказал Айзек, накалывая на вилку кусочки мяса. – В самом крайнем случае, Элиссон готова будет помочь.

– Бред. На кой черт мне сдался Стилински?

Айзек переглянулся с Эрикой и осторожно спросил:

– Сколько костей ты мне переломаешь, если я скажу, что ты врешь самому себе?

Дерек тяжело посмотрел на него, отставляя от себя пустую тарелку.

***

***

– Толстый конверт!

Дэнни улыбнулся, показывая очаровательные ямочки, которые умиляли всех без исключения женщин. Вот и сегодня он воспользовался этим оружием и без труда уговорил отдать ему почту не только для себя, но и для шерифа Стилински.  
Стайлз радостно подпрыгнул, вырывая конверт из рук Дэнни, и вскинул руки в победном жесте.

– В случае отказа не присылают толстых конвертов!

Он возбужденно распотрошил конверт и извлек содержимое: извещение о том, что он зачислен и договор на обучение с приложенными копиями.

Через минуту Стайлз сел на кровати, думая, что делать дальше. Нужно позвонить отцу и сказать, что все получилось, а потом сообщить стае, что он их покинет. От последнего хотелось побиться головой о стенку, а не представлять разговор и то, как отреагирует Дерек. Если отреагирует вообще: вдруг его лимит на слова за день будет исчерпан.

– Я тоже поступил. Может будем соседями в общежитии, – Дэнни вскрыл свой конверт и читал свою копию договора. – Нужно отпраздновать, как думаешь?

– Отпраздновать? – переспросил Стайлз.

– Ну да. Ты когда последний раз отрывался?

Стайлз подошел к окну и задумчиво запустил руку в отросшие волосы, взлохмачивая их на затылке. Он смутно помнил, когда была его последняя вечеринка. Может быть тогда, когда Эрика устроила небольшую домашнюю пижама-пати, когда дом Дерека все же закончили ремонтировать? Стайлз отчетливо помнил, как они все дружно завалились на огромный диван у телевизора в гостиной и смотрели древние мультсериалы про Супермена. Стайлз тогда так разошелся, споря с Эрикой, кто круче, Марвел или DC-комиксы. Так увлекся, что даже не заметил, что Дерек присел рядом с ним и их колени соприкасаются. От этого крошечного кусочка волшебства все внутри Стайлза заполнили бабочки. Они носились туда-сюда, задевая тонкими крыльями стенки. Было щекотно, но так легко. Тогда он еще смеялся над этим девчачьим ощущением, прописанном в журналах, пока не прочувствовал его сам от и до. 

– Давно, – выдал он.

– Значит пора устроить вечеринку. Пойдем в «Джунгли»?

– Если Гринберг не увяжется за нами как в прошлый раз, то я готов, – бодро отозвался Стайлз. Все правильно, сначала развлечение, а потом уже стае следует все узнать. В конце концов, имеет он право оторваться после двух месяцев напряженной учебы или как?

Дэнни критически осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы.

– Одежду нужно сменить.

Стайлз вымученно согласно кивнул, оглянувшись на подоконник с темной полоской рябинового пепла на нем.

– Определенно.

И провел пальцем по полоске преграды, размыкая ее. За два месяца почти добровольного заточения в четырех стенах с книжками и учебными материалами тоска по Дереку переросла и трансформировалась в отчаяние, старательно давившее на Стайлза невидимым грузом. Даже радость от поступления не была такой яркой. Скорее объективная награда за проделанную работу, чем просто удача и везение.

***

– … то есть, просто взять и подойти к нему и сказать «Дерек, бери меня полностью»? 

Стайлза уже основательно развезло, и он просто полулежал на одном из диванов клуба. Рядом с ним сидела стайка разномастных трансвеститов, наперебой дававшая советы как приручить желаемого мужчину.

Окей, держать язык за зубами у него и в трезвом состоянии не всегда выходило. А после первого же коктейля выболтать наболевшее получилось само собой.

По приходу в бар Дэнни кивнул бармену и показал ему поддельное удостоверение с нужным возрастом. Тот усмехнулся, оценивающе глядя на стоящего рядом с Дэнни Стайлза, и тут же оформил им по порции рома с колой. Для начала.  
Потом мерцающий свет дискобола, висящего под потолком клуба, слился в сплошное мелькание белых вспышек перед глазами Стайлза. Он добрел до чилаута на подгибающихся ногах и с размаху завалился на один из кожаных диванов. 

К нему тут же подсели старые знакомые парни, разодетые и накрашенные. Стайлз с трудом вспомнил, как могло быть так, что они знакомы. А потом вспомнил, как ловили в этом клубе каниму, и как они потом вместе развлекались на вечеринке у Лидии.

– Детка такой грустный. Что случилось? – один из них, кажется, его звали Дейзи, дотронулся до его руки, безвольно лежащей на прохладном подлокотнике.

Тело слушаться не хотело, но соображалка все еще работала. Стайлз медленно и осмысленно посмотрел на своего собеседника, приподнялся и сел ровнее.

– Да так. Неудачная влюбленность.

– О, какая жалость. Ты же такой секси. Он вообще в курсе, что теряет? – к разговору подключился Мелоди. Он поправил бретельку пуш-апа, а Стайлз в ответ на это только закатил глаза. Разговоры по душам с трансвеститами – это не то, как он себе представлял отрыв в клубе.

– Может и в курсе, не знаю. Мне пофиг.

Невыносимо захотелось пить. Стайлз оглянулся и поискал глазами среди танцующих Дэнни. Тот обнаружился почти сразу. С ним был какой-то парень. Он смотрел на Дэнни влюбленными щенячьими глазками и неуловимо напоминал Стайлзу крупного щенка померанского шпица. Ну, более очеловеченную версию. Парень вполне неплохо двигался и старался каждый раз дотронуться до Дэнни, заманивал в отлично расставленные сети.

Перед Стайлзом возник стакан с новой порцией коктейля. Он схватил его и приложил влажным боком ко лбу, остужаясь. Затем отпил и снова попытался мысленно собраться.

– Как же так? Разве детка готов бросить все и страдать? – Мелоди подсел к Стайлзу с другого бока.

– Эй, я же пришел в клуб развлечься, сейчас еще немного выпью и пойду найду себе кого-нибудь! – Стайлз натянуто усмехнулся, снова оглядываясь на танцпол, словно выискивал там потенциального партнера. Хотя все это скорее было больше похоже на самовнушение. Стайлз убеждал себя, что идет в клуб забыться и не думать про Дерека и его стаю. Что он выпьет, возможно, подцепит какого-нибудь симпатичного парня и они трахнутся. Просто так, чтоб вышибить наконец-то все отравляющие его мысли про Альфу.

– А я бы посоветовал пойти к нему и рассказать ему правду, – подошедший к ним Пинки-пай протянул Стайлзу еще один высокий бокал с цветным коктейлем. 

– Нельзя просто так взять и подойти к нему, – он принял коктейль из его рук и тут же не удержался и отпил сквозь соломинку сладковатую жидкость. – Хотя… – закончил он, причмокнув губами.

От еще одного коктейля мир стал вращаться еще быстрее. Стайлз шел в чилаут расслабиться и передохнуть, а его снова по уши накачали алкоголем сочувствующие знакомые. Придерживая соломинку пальцами, Стайлз поднялся на ноги, и, повинуясь какому-то внутреннему желанию, двинулся обратно на танцпол.  
Прослушать или [скачать David GuettaFt Sia Titanium бесплатно](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5752990u0eC) на [Простоплеер](http://prostopleer.com/)

Хотелось танцевать. Он встал рядом с огромной стоящей на полу колонкой и принялся покачивать бедрами в такт музыке. Техно, перемешанное с рваными звуками дабстепа, приятно проезжалось по ушам, а сердце словно само билось в четком ритме, но ускоряясь, то замедляясь.

– Развлекаешься? – громко зашептали Стайлзу прямо в ухо. Он повернулся и сквозь всполохи между лазеров и отражающихся вспышек дискобола увидел стоящего рядом с собой Питера.

– Так точно! – Стайлз пьяно улыбнулся и отсалютовал Питеру бокалом, снова принявшись посасывать прохладную жидкость. – Не буду спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, – Стайлз спохватился и рассмотрел Питера. Тот расслабленно прислонился к колонне и просто смотрел сквозь Стайлза на людей вокруг.

– Может, мне нравится музыка? – предположил Питер, подходя к Стайлзу ближе, почти вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

– Серьезно? – Стайлз поспешно шагнул назад, покачнувшись, и едва на свалился на пол.

Питер вовремя успел его придержать, не давая упасть. И зачем-то оставил свою руку лежащей на пояснице Стайлза.  
Сам Стайлз, облитый коктейлем, совиным взглядом посмотрел на Питера, который оказался близко-близко. И почувствовал, как рука поползла ниже, на ягодицу, и чуть сжала ее.

– Ну нет, ты правда думаешь, что я могу слушать эту музыку трахающихся трансформеров? – Питер поморщился, не спеша убирать ладонь, чувствуя какой Стайлз ненормально горячий даже сквозь толстую ткань джинс. 

– Ты же в курсе, что мой отец все еще шериф, а я его несовершеннолетний сын? – Стайлз вывернулся, скидывая с себя руку Питера. Алкоголь не до конца потопил здравый смысл, и Стайлз усиленно цеплялся за его обломки.

– Знаешь, долгое время я думал, что у Дерека не все в порядке с головой, – заговорил Питер, убедившись, что Стайлз его слышит. – Ну, сначала Кейт, потом эта новая стая проблемных подростков. А у него просто проблемы с доверием, понимаешь? – он улыбнулся и снова прилип к колонне боком. – И да, по поводу твоих слов – жаль.

Стайлз нервно облизнул губы и зажмурился, соображая, что это вообще было. Когда он снова поднял глаза, Питера рядом уже не было. Стайлз потер виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Советы трансвеститов как заполучить желаемого мужчинку, Питер, со своими липкими лапами, музыка, нещадно долбящая по ушам, и алкоголь, которого осталось на один глоток – весь коктейль закручивался в голове у Стайлза будто в шейкере. Следовало попрощаться с Дэнни и ехать домой. Хватит ему сегодня развлечений.

– Привет?

Стайлз оглянулся на голос и удивленно уставился на окликнувшего его парня. Этот парень с полчаса назад танцевал с Дэнни, а потом они оба куда-то пропали.

– Пока! – выкрикнул Стайлз и уже даже поднял руку, чтоб оттолкнуть охуевшего в край парня: только что он подцепил Дэнни, и ему оказалось мало?!

– В чем дело? – парень не менее удивленно смотрел на него, совершенно не понимая, что с ним происходит. 

– Дэнни! Ты же с ним недавно ушел! – Стайлз пьяно размахивал бокалом, изо всех сил негодуя. 

– Оу, путаница вышла. Мы с братом близняшки, возможно, ты видел его, – парень развел руками и Стайлз заткнулся.

– Вот как, – он отставил бокал обратно на барную стойку и одернул на себе уже чуть влажную от пота футболку. Та была облегающей и обтягивала все его недавно приобретенные формы. Дэнни строго-настрого запретил ему надевать в клуб что-то более свободное.

Парень жадно облизывал взглядом Стайлза, остановился на его губах, прослеживая, как Стилински в который раз нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Теперь все в порядке? Купить тебе выпить?

Парень казался старше Стайлза. Возможно, он был из другой школы, но раньше Стайлз его никогда не видел. Не то, чтобы Стайлз засматривался на парней, но, диагностировав у себя бисексуальность после осознания влечения к Дереку, хотел переключить внимание на кого-то другого. Подходящих кандидатур не было.

– Да, – кивнул он, засовывая руки в карманы узких джинс. – Как тебя зовут?

Стайлз принялся рассматривать незнакомца сблизи и находил его весьма подходящим на роль развлечения на один вечер. Стайлзу казалось, что чем небрежнее он будет подходить к выбору партнера, тем будет лучше для него. Никаких привязанностей – никаких проблем в обозримом будущем.

– Итан, – представился парень и улыбнулся открытой дружественной улыбкой.

– Стайлз, – Стайлз протянул руку. Итан пожал ее, а затем направился к бару.

Стайлз покачивался с пятки на носок, когда Итан снова очутился перед ним с двумя стаканами. Он уже перестал считать сколько успел выпить, но все еще хоть и пошатываясь, держался на ногах.

– Ты свободен? – Итан протянул ему стакан с бренди и, дотронувшись ладонью до спины, легко подтолкнул к танцполу, в темный, слабоосвещенный лучами лазера участок. Стайлз кивнул и послушно потопал, куда его вели.

Стайлз покачивался в такт музыке, сзади к нему прижимался бедрами Итан. Совсем как в одном из снов, только там был Дерек. Стайлза прошило волной возбуждения. Если закрыть глаза и не прислушиваться к ощущениям, то можно было представить, что это Дерек с ним танцует. Танцует, трогает, обнимая сзади, оглаживает обеими ладонями живот.

Усилием воли Стайлз отогнал от себя фантомные ощущения. 

Пусть Дерек и дальше продолжает сидеть там у себя в лесу.

«Я пуленепробиваемый. Мне нечего терять» – тихо подпевал Стайлз словам Сии. И кого он пытался обмануть – он был уязвимым как никогда раньше.

Итан требовательно дернул его на себя, и Стайлз почти безвольно прижался к нему, запрокинув голову на плечо, все еще не открывая глаз. Итан загнанно дышал ему на ухо, и Стайлзу казалось, он даже слышал тихое рычание. Списав все услышанные звуки на влияние алкоголя, он снова растворился в приятных и неизведанных ранее ощущениях. По сути, ему было все равно, что незнакомый парень собрался трахнуть его сквозь одежду прямо на танцполе. 

Спереди к нему прижалось еще одно горячее тело. Стайлз так и вздрогнул, когда его окатило теплой волной сквозь почти влажную футболку.

Стайлз резко дернулся, распахивая глаза. Перед ним стоял Итан и хищно улыбался, приподнимая кончиками пальцев его футболку.

Стайлз тут же оглянулся. Сзади тоже все еще был Итан. Или это уже был не Итан?

Парни оценили замешательство своей добычи и, переглянувшись, клыкасто улыбнулись, вызвав тем самым неприятный холодок у Стайлза.

– Привет, – сказал тот, что был спереди. – Я – Эйдан.

Стайлз не нашелся, что ответить. Слова застряли в горле, и он пару секунд просто тупо пялился на Эйдана, изображая очень негодующую рыбку.

Оборотни! Снова чертовы оборотни вламываются в его жизнь. 

Но стоп, Стайлз попытался успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Сердце, стучавшее часто и быстро как у кролика, отдавалось ударами в горле. Липкий страх пробирался ему под кожу, смешиваясь с возбуждением, начисто отрубая способность здраво мыслить.

– Я смотрю, братишка тебя здорово разогрел, – зашептал Эйдан ему на ухо. С другой стороны тут же подключился Итан, начав вылизывать ему шею. Стайлз заметался, но сразу оказался в когтистом капкане из рук близнецов.

– Тихо, мы не сделаем больно.

– Какого черта… – вякнул Стайлз, давясь собственным стоном – Итан накрыл его член ладонью сквозь джинсы и слегка сжал, обозначая свои намерения.

– Ну и что ты ломаешься? Дэнни сказал, ты за перепихом сюда пришел, – чья-то рука нагло полезла расстегивать ему джинсы. – И подцепил сразу двоих.

– Пробовал когда-нибудь сразу с двумя?.. – жаркий вопрос застал врасплох и Стайлз, жалобно взвыв, толкнулся навстречу теплой руке. Ему было решительно наплевать, кто его видит.

– Ох, черт, пойдем уже отсюда, посмотри, он уже готов на все, – Стайлз отвлеченно слушал, как парни переговаривались между собой. Ему осторожно застегнули джинсы и отпустили. Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя голым, но в тот же момент его обняли с обеих сторон и повели к выходу. 

Оказавшись снаружи, все еще оглушенный музыкой Стайлз, проморгался, привыкая к темноте вокруг.

И вдруг его с легкостью откинуло в сторону, прямо под колеса стоящей на стоянке клуба Камаро. 

Стайлз с трудом поднялся, потирая ушибленный бок, морщась, увидев ссадину на локте и предплечье.

– О, тусовка набирает обороты? – лениво протянул он, отряхиваясь и поднимаясь с колен на ноги. – Все в сборе, я смотрю.

Дерек стоял возле водительской двери и буквально разделывал Стайлза нечитаемым взглядом. Бойд в это время удерживал сразу двоих скалящихся близнецов. Они злобно рычали и мерцали голубыми радужками.

Дерек проигнорировал вопрос Стайлза и направился к Бойду. Тот швырнул обоих парней Дереку под ноги с такой легкостью, будто они были крошечными щенками.

– Что вам здесь нужно? – лениво спросил Дерек.

Стайлз поежился. Хорошо, что на стоянке никого не было кроме них. Иначе грозящая разыграться разборка мало бы кому понравилась.

– Канима. Мы слышали, что вы сотворили каниму, – хрипло сказал Итан, поднимаясь.

– Ваша информация устарела, обновите справочные базы, – хмыкнул стоящий у машины Стайлз. – А если продолжите искать – будете иметь дело с Лидией.

Все дружно оглянулись на него.

– Канимы больше нет, – подтвердил Дерек. – И я бы посоветовал вам не ошиваться на моей территории. Можете передать Дюкалиону, что я избавился от канимы.

На минуту воцарилось молчание. Казалось, все оборотни принюхивались друг к другу. Или прислушивались.

– Ты не врешь.

Эйдан оглянулся на Бойда и потер шею – следы от его когтей уже почти затянулись.

– Значит, Лидия – это та рыжая цыпочка, что сегодня утром в супермаркете разбила тебе нос? – усмехнулся Эйдан брату. – Ладно, мы уходим. Стайлз, ты с нами? – Эйдан вопросительно глянул на Стайлза. Тот напряженно посмотрел в ответ и отрицательно покачал головой, оставаясь на месте.

Дерек оглянулся на Стилински, чувствуя, как тот готов сквозь землю провалиться от неловкости ситуации.

– Вали, чего встал? – как можно небрежнее бросил Дерек, поворачиваясь к нему.

Стайлз пристыжено шагнул вперед, но тут же рука Дерека преградила ему путь.

– Да не ты!

Стайлз осоловело уставился на Дерека, не понимая, что происходит.

– Братишка, мы с тобой чуть не натянули самочку местного Альфы, – Итан гаденько ухмыльнулся и, взяв за руку своего брата, потащил его за собой к дальнему углу стоянки.

Стайлз так и замер, переваривая услышанное. Теперь на стоянке остались только они с Дереком. Стайлз внутренне сжался, готовясь к худшему. 

– Садись в машину, – он толкнул Стайлза к Камаро. Тот послушно открыл пассажирскую дверь и просочился внутрь.

Дерек обошел машину и уселся на свое место, заводя машину. Камаро сыто заурчала двигателем и с тихим шорохом шин по асфальту выкатила со стоянки. Дерек свернул на дорогу, ведущую к лесу и к его дому.

Стайлз пристегнулся и уставился перед собой, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало, следя за лицом Дерека. У того на лице застыло нечитаемое выражение, а мышцы лица то и дело искривлялись, сдерживая трансформацию. Лезущие когти грозили процарапать покрытие на руле. Стайлзу стало откровенно не по себе: он считывал исходящую от Дерека ярость даже на расстоянии. Ощущение, что на него вот-вот набросятся и вырвут горло зубами – мигом отрезвило.

– Эй, большой волк, куда ты меня везешь? – Стайлз осторожно посмотрел на Дерека. Он, конечно, догадывался, что в таком виде показываться отцу на глаза будет неудобно. Все же перебор с алкоголем давал странный эффект – Стайлзу хотелось обнять весь мир. Даже несмотря на то, что у него только что сорвался возможный клевый секс сразу с двумя парнями, и то, что клыкастая причина его нахождения в клубе везет его в темный лес.

– Ну что ты молчишь, а? – он дотронулся до ссадины на руке. – Ты мне вечер испортил, волчара. Собираешься мне его компенсировать?

Дерек резко затормозил на пустынной трасе. До дома оставалось несколько миль.

– Ты дал им себя облапать? – негромко спросил Дерек, смотря перед собой. И Стайлз сглотнул, ощущая, как внутри затягивается узел.

– Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Дерек, – Стайлз со щелчком расстегнул ремень безопасности, не сразу попав по нужной кнопке. – Я выпил, потом еще выпил, потом отлил, потом еще выпил и отлил. А потом Итан стал приставать и… Дерек? Ты что делаешь?! 

Дерек пропустил мимо ушей его пьяный бубнеж и, схватив его спереди за футболку, дернул на себя. Стайлз по инерции едва не бухнулся на него сверху, стукнувшись бедром о переключатель скоростей.

– Ауч! 

Никогда еще Дерек не испытывал такого зверского возбуждения. Стилински привалился к его боку, вцепившись руками в его ногу, и судорожно облизывал губы. От него все еще мерзко пахло чужими оборотнями, но Дерек был готов исправить ситуацию. Он нащупал под сидением рычаг и отодвинул кресло назад, переводя его в полулежащее положение. Стайлз непонимающе уставился, приоткрыв рот.

– Раздевайся, что смотришь? – Дерек цапнул его футболку, быстро вспоров когтями ткань. Стайлз в который раз подавился воздухом и застыл на месте. Дерек нетерпеливо приподнялся и сам полез раздевать его. Стайлз перехватил его руки в тщетной попытке остановить и вывернуться.

– Это типа секс после ссоры? – отбивался он недолго. Подумав не оттягивать неизбежное, Стайлз сам начал расстегивать ширинку, и кое-как высвободил одну ногу из штанины и белья. Он рванулся к Дереку, перевалился через сидения и устроился на его коленях, расставив ноги. Жесткая ткань неприятно терла и без того разгоряченное тело. Стайлз склонился и, держа лицо Дерека обеими ладонями, бережно поцеловал, вкладывая в их первый поцелуй все то, что он чувствовал.

Дерек отвечал поцелуями-полуукусами на его вопрос, придерживая Стайлза перед собой. Волк дорвался до желанного тела и готов был упиваться ответным желанием Стайлза: тот хотел с утроенной силой. Волку так нравилось то, с какой легкостью их мальчик сам отдавался ему в лапы, что готов быть позорно радостно поскуливать.

Он последний раз слизнул пряный запах желания с ключиц Стайлза и убрался в угол, отдавая контроль человеческой стороне. Наверняка Дерек тоже заждался.

Когти втянулись, поцелуи стали более осторожными. Ко вкусу Стайлза неуловимо примешался металлический привкус крови из прокушенной губы. Дерек тут же зализывал нанесенные ранения, но Стайлз, казалось бы, этого не замечал.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но портить момент не хотелось. Стайлз на секунду отвлекся от сосредоточенного покусывания шеи Дерека и глянул на него осмысленным взглядом:

– У тебя же все с собой?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся к бардачку, открыв его, выудил новую упаковку с лубрикантом.

– Приехал в клуб снять хорошенького мальчика? – Стайлза откровенно вело от возбуждения, усиленного алкоголем. Он приподнялся, едва не стукнувшись головой о низкую крышу Камаро, и отщелкнув крышку, выдавил на пальцы прозрачный гель.

– Скорее, приехал забрать своего хорошенького мальчика, пока тот не успел подставить свою задницу кому-то другому, – голос Дерека был хриплым от возбуждения. Пока Стайлз возился со смазкой, он успел расстегнуть свои джинсы и приспустить белье, выпуская на свободу уже слегка начавший болеть член.

– Про него забыли, и он решил найти себе нового волка, – Стайлз зажмурился, соблазнительно округляя губы, с силой вдавливая в себя пальцы, готовясь. Дерек во все глаза смотрел, как Стайлз растягивает себя для его члена. Будь его воля, он бы уложил Стайлза на капот Камаро и присунул бы ему сразу, чтоб Стайлз знал, кому принадлежит. А потом бы вылизал каждый сантиметр его тела, чтоб смыть с него все чужие запахи.

– В следующий раз я пристегну тебя к постели и буду смотреть, как ты изнываешь от желания, – Дерек шумно выдохнул, когда Стайлз проехался пальцами по его члену, размазывая остатки геля. – А потом заставлю тебя показать, как сильно ты хочешь меня. Ты возьмешь этот флакон, – Дерек кивнул на брошенный на сидение лубрикант, – и будешь готовиться. А я буду смотреть.

Стайлз мелко дрожал, слушая, что говорит Дерек. Он приподнялся и попробовал сместиться, но Дерек удержал его и, придерживая рукой за бедра, медленно направил член в его дырку.

– А когда я посчитаю, что твоя дырка достаточно растянута, я так и быть, вставлю тебе, – Стайлз охнул, чувствуя, как медленно в него проскальзывает член, приятно заполняя и растягивая все еще неразработанные мышцы. Он вцепился в плечи Дерека и зажмурился, впуская член до конца. Дерек устроил обе ладони на его бедрах и потихоньку тащил все неприятные ощущения, пока не осталось одно сплошное чистое удовольствие. Идеальный первый раз.

– Ты будешь стонать и подмахивать мне. А потом я трахну тебя с узлом, – вкрадчиво говорил Дерек, на пробу толкнувшись бедрами вверх. – И только тогда я позволю тебе кончить.

Стайлз подвигал бедрами, привыкая к ощущениям и примеряясь, как двигаться. 

– С узлом? Как это? – выдохнул он в шею Дерека, медленно покачиваясь. В тесном салоне, не слишком приспособленном для секса, было негде развернуться. Стайлз уперся коленями в сидение и принялся коротко двигаться вверх-вниз, со стоном встречая каждое ответное движение Дерека снизу. Тот сразу нашел удачный угол проникновения, и каждый раз четко проезжался по простате, заставляя Стайзла тихо вскрикивать.

– Увидишь.

Стайлз был слишком занят, чтобы понимать, о чем он спросил. И только когда член Дерека толкнулся особенно глубоко, и он удержал Стайлза за бедра на одном месте, почувствовал, что член увеличивается и набухает.

– Ч-что это такое? – Стайлз смотрел на Дерека огромными от ужаса глазами. Он все еще плавал в море наслаждения, когда Дерек пропихнул в него узел и прижал к себе, не давая двигаться.

– Ответ на твой вопрос, – коротко бросил Дерек. Говорить ему было тяжело, волк снова рвался с цепи, на этот раз желая пометить Стайлза укусом. – Альфа-самка.

– Заткнись, – Стайлз попытался просунуть руку между их животами, не делая резких движений. Боли не было, только бездонное море чистого животного желания, исходящего от Дерека. Он задвигал рукой, и через пару движений с силой вцепился пальцами в Дереково плечо, задыхаясь от накатившего волной мощного оргазма. 

Дерек почувствовал, как ритмично сжимаются гладкие стенки вокруг его члена, и сорвался в оргазм вслед за Стайлзом, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. 

Баланс между желаниями волка и человека постепенно восстанавливался.

 

– Стайлз?

– Ммм? 

– Просыпайся.

– Пап, уже каникулы! – Стайлз все еще не хотел поднимать голову и приходить в себя.

– Стайлз!

– О черт! 

Дерек с трудом удержал резко вскинувшегося спросонья Стайлза на месте. Стайлз, измученный нервным напряжением и примесью алкоголя, просто взял и отрубился, все еще сидя с членом Дерека в заднице. Через какое-то время узел спал, а Стайлз все еще не просыпался.

– Нужно отвезти тебя домой.

– Ну, нет. Я такой пуховик сейчас.

– Что ты несешь?

– Я теплый и лезу, – в подтверждение своих слов Стайлз неуклюже уткнулся носом в щеку Дерека, царапаясь о щетину. И затем легко дотронулся его губ, целуя.

– Хочешь остаться тут? На кровати будет удобнее, – Дерек старательно взывал к здравому смыслу, коего у Стайлза оставались ошметки.

– Ладно, большой волк, уговорил.

Стайлз будто нехотя поднялся, с трудом разлепляясь и морщась от того, как от подсохшей спермы внутри все стягивалось, и все еще было липко. В таком виде ему попадаться на глаза шерифу не хотелось. Впрочем, он вспомнил, что Дерек говорил про дом Хейлов.

– И надолго я отключился? – Стайлз прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь влезть ногой в штанину. Наконец ему это удалось и он, все еще морщась, подтянул белье и застегнул ширинку. Футболку определенно можно было выбрасывать – полоски от когтей не оставили ни одного живого места спереди. Удивительно, что на коже не осталось никаких царапин.

– На минут 15. Я успел подумать о смысле жизни и передумал сдавать тебя по гарантии шерифу. Очень неприятно, знаешь ли.

– Детка, я был пьян! – возразил Стайлз. Он залез на пассажирское сидение и вытирал руки влажными салфетками, найденными в том же бардачке, что и смазка.

Дерек молча дал ему подзатыльник.

– Моя стая устроила заговор, – бросил он, тоже вытираясь салфетками, и принюхался. – Питер тоже здесь был?  
Стайлз напрягся, вспоминая, что Питер не только был, но и тоже приложил руку к заговору. В прямом смысле слова.

– Ага.

– Он ведь сказал, что пошел к Мелиссе. Совсем от рук отбились, – Дерек поджал губы, на что Стайлз только рассмеялся:

– А вообще здорово, как мы с тобой пропустили всю эту неприятную часть с разговором по душам и прочими признаниями и выяснениями отношений, да? 

– Ага.

– Что, лимит слов на день подошел к концу?

– Ага, - Дерек завел машину.

– Ну и ладно, тогда не буду тебе рассказывать о том, что поступил в Нью-Йоркский университет, – Стайлз притворно надулся. Злиться совсем не хотелось. Он слишком устал и хотел спать.

Он опомнился только тогда, когда они подъехали к дому. Дерек припарковался на своем месте вышел из машины. Стайлз хлопнул дверью и поймал на себе недовольный взгляд Дерека.

– Собственно, вот и вся новость.

Дерек поймал его на пороге, прижал спиной к двери, как когда-то давно, и просто поцеловал, не давая ничего сказать.

– Я рад, честно, – шепнул он между поцелуями. – Но ты уедешь.

– Уеду, – согласился Стайлз. – Через три недели.

– Могу поехать с тобой.

– Я подумаю.

– Такой шанс, Стайлз.

– Если один, постараюсь его не проебать. Ауч! – Стайлз ойкнул, получив от Дерека подзатыльник.

– Следи за словами!

– Окей, постараюсь не просрать свой шанс.

Дерек лениво усмехнулся, открывая дверь и пропуская Стайлза внутрь, машинально прислушиваясь к голосам в доме: Лидия за что-то отчитывала Джексона, а тот лениво отвечал, Эрика и Элиссон возились на кухне и что-то готовили. И, судя по глухим звукам падающих предметов, явно заставили Бойда и Скотта помогать. 

Дом снова начинал оживать.


End file.
